


Supplicant

by CloudAtlas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is a Shit, Community: be_compromised, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Forkiss_me_cassie's prompt:I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth.though it doesn'tquitefollow.Clint imagines himself bloody and bruised at her feet and the thought makes him shiver.





	Supplicant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> Written for the be_compromised Valentine's Mini Promptathon 2018. Unbeta'd.

“Will you _stop fucking doing that_ , Barton,” Natasha snarls, slamming Clint against the nearest wall, her forearm an iron bar across his collarbones. She could so easily slide that arm up, press down on his throat.

The idea shouldn’t turn Clint on as much as it does.

“I am trying to teach these kids and I can’t do that with you standing around _making comments_.”

Nothing bad, Clint’s not an idiot or a misogynistic douchecanoe but – they weren’t helpful comments. It’s just, Natasha just so… _Natasha_ when she’s riled. She’s bright and blade-sharp and so fucking professional that none of those ‘kids’ – and they aren’t fucking kids, they’re all ex-military and taller than her by six inches minimum – would ever have the faintest clue that she’s was wound so tight she could snap. But _Clint_ could see it and Clint wants that snap because Clint is an adrenaline junkie with no sense of self preservation.

“You’re fucking _infuriating_ ,” she continues, her voice a furious whisper, and Clint can’t look away from her mouth. “I’ve got half a mind to have them all spar against you; see if they can wear you out. Knock some of that smartass out of you.”

Clint imagines himself bloody and bruised at her feet and the thought makes him shiver. He’s aware that this could be dangerous, he’s aware that he’s fixated to an alarming level, but he’s also aware of the Natasha's mouth, and how she licks her lips more often than she needs to. He’d bet everything he has that he’s not the only one.

“If you want,” he croaks out.

“If I want what?” Natasha snaps.

He shouldn’t say it, he really shouldn’t, but then, he shouldn’t do a lot of things. And her mouth is so close.

“Anything,” he says.


End file.
